Diabolikal Lovers OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: My OC parings with the vampire boys of the Sakamaki family. Just them first. I'll add the rest later. But First is the seven brothers.
1. OC intro and info

**Hello Everyone. ****I've been planning this for a while and now I've finally got this down.**

**I have here a list of OCs to match with the boys from the Reverse Harems I love to watch!**

**I do have my favorites but I want you all to pick which on you want to see the most.**

**Pop=Kanato**

**Hana=Shu**

**Rune=Subaru**

**Linda=Laito**

**Jaydin=Riji**

**Coraline=Ayato**

**Kyun=Kino**

**Just let me know which one you want to read first. See you all then.**

**-Star**

**Group 1**

**Pop - **Pop is the youngest among the five super killers and is half vampire. She has a motherly type to her despite her age. She lost her mother as an infant and so treats Kanato like a child.

She watched her father lose himself to blood lust and kill her brother, sister, and others she was close to. Soon she killed him herself and lives with the guilt of not doing it sooner.

She cares for Kanato's teddy like a baby and Kanato smiles more around her.

**Hana - **Hana is one of five super killers who live with the Sakamaki brothers. While she looks humans she actually is part werewolf. She just masks it well that non of them smell it on her.

She get's along with Shu as he doesn't try anything with her as long as she dings him to sleep. Hana loves to sing and watching Shu sleep she falls in love with him.

Her family was killed by wolves and she was spared by accident when her twin brother jumped in front to save her. In which, she became a werewolf.

**Rune - **Rune is the one human in the super killers five. But her own secret is that she has a split personality. While she likes Subaru because he won't drink her blood, she is fearful of him because of what his mother did.

Rune lost everything in the blink of an eye. She maybe human and watched vampires kill everyone but she's not all alone. Along with that night, she developed a second person into her which turns her into a vampire like human. She refuses to drink blood because of she did her vampire half would lose control and kill everyone.

Subaru is the only person Rune's ever loved since what happened to her. And he vows to protect her, from others as well as herself.

**Linda - **Linda is the more sexy vampire of the super killers and will drink blood till dawn. She's like Laito but more girly. She doesn't mind his behavior or how he treat her. What she does mind is being called a bitch.

Linda killed her parents to protect her baby brother, but he was taken away from her after everyone found out what she had done.

She is older then she looks and watched her brother grow old and die.

**Jaydin - **Jaydin is the leader of the five super killers. She is a vampire who hates the so called monsters they are. Like the Sakamaki master. She get's along with Reiji but as he tries to taste her blood she pushes him away or pins him t the wall or floor.

Jaydin has more super human strength then a normal vampire should. Due to the vampire that turned her he didn't kill her and instead raised her.

Jaydin is smart and know how to use any weapon. Her father was a black market dealer so she knows everything about everything.

**Coraline - **While Coraline isn't part of the super killers, she does go to the vampire school and lives with the Mukami brothers. She's a human among Yui and Rune, who are humans.

Coraline is like a much younger version of Cordelia, but she doesn't have much blood in her. The Mukami brothers don't drink her blood because it's not of Eve's and it's more black then red. She has the blood of a witch but has no magic.

She talks to Ayato in school when she wasn't to cry or kill herself. He is the one vampire in the school who doesn't want her blood. Just from smelling it he knows its witches blood and she looks like his mother.

**Kyun -** Kyun is a rogue super killer due to her not following orders and killing whoever she likes. Her main goal is to kill the family that ruined her life with is the Sakamaki family.

But as Kino's vampire kicked in, Kyun could sense it and followed it to where he was. In the end she found out about him and vowed to help him get revenge on his so called father and brothers.

She helped take Yui and without knowing it, like Yui is Eve, Kyun is the snake. She convinced Yui to nearly take her own life. Once Kyun learned of her power she realized she was part Vampire and part devil.


	2. Laito x Linda

I'm going to start with my least favorite of the brothers.

I'm sure a lot of you love him, but...He's just too creepy for my taste.

Hope you enjoy. And here's more about Linda.

** Linda** -

Eyes: Red

Hair: Orange

Nails: Red

Lips: Red

Skin: Pale

Likes: Shirts and fancy blouses to wear.

Dislikes: The word Bitch.

**The Way I Love**

Linda woke up from her wonderful sleep. It was storming outside so school was going to be a tough one.  
"Linda!" Shouted a voice.

"Oh. Hello Ayato. Is school still happening?" She asked.

Ayato kicked down her locked door.

Her sleeping cloths were more like something you'd wear on you honeymoon. But Linda didn't care much. She liked being the center of attention.

"You get dress and head downstairs." Ayato just said.

Linda sighed and got changed. "You can come out. Laito." She smiled.

Laito crept out from her curtains. "Yummy." He said licking his lips.

"Don't get carried away. Reiji will be upset." Linda said.

Laito ignored her. He traced his finger tips over her pale skin. She kept herself in check. "Laito. We can play after school." She said.

Finally dressed she and Laito headed down were... "Yui?" She questioned.

"She's sick. And were late. You stay here and care for her." Ayato said.

Linda wasn't the caring person. "Why can't you let one of the others stay?" She asked.

Ayato stared at her. "I could stay with her and the little Bitch." Laito said.

Linda hated that word. The first time she met Laito they were vary attracted to each other. Her orange hair was a little shorter then.

But the first time they played together, he called her a Bitch in the middle of it. She slapped him for it but all he did was grin. She never explained her reasoning for her hate towards that word. But he eventually stopped calling her that.

"No. We need to go." Reiji said opening the door. "Good evening." He bowed to Linda.

"Evening, Reiji." She said.

"Guess you'll have to wait till I get back." Laito said. He whispered to Yui. "Little Bitch."

He then walked off out the door. Linda wanted so badly to slap him for that but...As long as she became his play toy, Yui was left alone. At least by one brother.

They drove off and Linda headed to the kitchen. She scrambled around looking for some food for Yui to eat.

"Linda. You really don't have-"

"Yui. I already know you aren't sick. Not a human way." Linda said. "So, who's blood is it?" She asked.

Yui slowly sat up. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Yui. I've been around for ages and ages. You think I look THIS good from drinking animal and vampire blood?" Linda was more older then American's first president.

"Who gave you their blood?" Linda asked again.

Yui fiddles with her fingers. Linda knew one thing. When a human is sick and she's...humanly healthy, it means she's changing.

"Yui. Your turning into a vampire. How that works is the vampire who's given you his, or her, blood into your own blood system. It starts to change your DNA. And if not cared for properly you could die." Linda said.

She couldn't actually die. But she would be in so much pain that she wished she would.

Yui sighed. "Shu." She said.

That came as a surprise to Linda. "Shu? He did this?" Yui nodded to Linda's shocked response.

"Wow. Guess he's going to have a lot on his hands then." Linda went back into the kitchen and poured a glass of water.

"Drink this. Water helps with the blood flow." She told her. Yui drank the whole glass in one gulp.

"Good girl. Now, I'll tell you what. I can help you with the pain. I can help you sleep it all off." Linda offered.

Yui looked confused. "How?"

"We vampires have our ways. What I used to do to help by brother sleep was give him a tiny drop of my venom. It wouldn't kill him. But it did help him sleep for hours. I can do that to you. The only thing is...I can't bite you." Linda explained.

"What? Why?" Yui was concerned. "Because it will be a battle inside your blood system. And you'd be in more pain as the blood was fighting off itself. I can give it to you a different way. I can do a little bit of spit in a glass of milk, soda, tea, coffee, juice, you name it. Just not water. But with that, you can drink it and it won't do anything to the process." Linda said.

"Isn't there another way?" Yui asked.

There was,but Linda wasn't going to explain all that to Yui. "Nope." She lied.

Yui sighed. "I'll just eat something then go sleep on my own. But thank you for the offer." Yui said.

Linda nodded. "Just drink water. So, you don't feel as though your blood is on fire. And no sweet or spicy foods." Linda told her.

Yui nodded and they headed into the kitchen once again and sat down to have some toast.

Yui fell asleep a while later. Linda smiled. Seeing Yui reminds her of her time caring for her brother.

So sweet and innocent.

"Hello?" Spoke a voice. Linda was back to reality as Ayato walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Watching her sleep. She's like an angel." Linda said.

Laito walked in next and Shu right behind him.

"Little Bitch. Waky waky." Laito said playing with a strand of her hair.

"You can't call her that. And you can't play with her right now. Or anymore." Linda grinned.

Shu frowned at her and picked Yui up. "Careful." Linda said as Shu left carrying Yui out.

"What was all that about?" Ayato asked.

Linda rolled her eyes. "Something so pure no vampire would ever understand." She smiled.

Linda walked to the couch and sat down. "You had a good night then?" Reiji asked.

"It was full of entertainment. Too bad you missed it all." She teased at him.

Reiji fixed his glasses and went to the study room.

"Ready to go play my Bitch?" Laito whispered in her ear.

Linda had enough of this. She turned to face him glaring. "No. Not anymore. Shit." She called him.

Ayato looked shocked. Linda never refused Laito. NEVER. And that made Laito angry.

"No? You won't play with me anymore?!" He started raising his voice.

"Nope. If you keep calling me a Bitch I won't do what you will." She said it right to his face.

"Why you little-"

"I've been called that so many times, I'm ready for it to stop." She stood up and headed to the stairs. Laito grabbed her arm and squeezed it tight. "You don't walk away from this!" He yelled.

By now everyone was seeing and hearing it. "Laito. The last words I heard before I died, was YOUR A BITCH! I hate that word because it reminds me I"M DEAD!" She screamed out everything. Pulling her arms away blood dripped from the scratches Laito made with his nails against her skin.

Linda ran up and locked her room once again.

Linda went into the bathroom and began to wash her hair. Lose orange strands fell in the bathtub water. It splashed all over her. She striped her white blouse and skirt and put on a robe.

Finally finishing her hair she took a towel and dried it. Walking over to the bed and sat down.

"Maybe I was too harsh on him." She said. "Laito can take it. He's not that cold. And he doesn't have a heart. Guess I'm attracted to the same kind of men who just love to kill." Linda giggled at herself.

A knock at the door came. Linda got up and opened the door. "Kanato. What brings you here?" She asked.

"I heard what you said." He grinned. "You were that tortured?" He seemed to ask.

Linda straitened up herself. "I was a child. Living away from home. Jealous of my baby brother. The I was taken off the streets. A man held me. Used me. Played with me. I was tired of it. Then, one day, He went too far. I died with him, on top of me, on his bed." Linda wasn't lying.

That's how she died. But she wasn't taken. She went willingly with the man. She just didn't think he'd do anything to her.

"And so, a woman held my body up, and turned me into a vampire. Why my eyes are always red. Because I was seeing hell itself." She said.

Kanato just laughed. "He won't analogize you know."

"I don't expect it. Or want him to." Linda closed the door and locked it.

"You hate yourself that much huh." Speaking of the devil. "You got in through the window again?" Linda asked.

"How else. You lock the door. But never the windows." Laito said sitting on her bed. "I thought you said you were born a vampire."

"I lied. I lie all the time. It's how I've lived my life." Linda said standing in front of him. "You know, I did everything my parents asked. And you know what, this is what happens. I am in trouble, I die, then I become a monster. They don't give a damn about me. Or my brother." Linda crossed her arms.

"You were raped to death and you had to kill your parents to save your baby brother. In the end, you lost him too." Laito snickered.

"I didn't lose him that way. I watched him grow up. Fall in love. Marry. Have children of his own. He died on his bed. Like her should have. My parents were the monsters. Not me." Linda said.

"I never called you a monster. My sweet." Laito pulled her down and flipped himself on top of her on the bed.

"Then tell me something. Why call me, or Yui a bitch?" Linda asked.

Laito licked his lips. "Because it's my way of love. I'm sure I've told you about...my mother." Linda recalls that vary well. Laito was used as a toy as well to please his own mother.

"Yes." Linda said. "She's why. Because she was the first BITCH who ruined me. Other then my father." Laito added.

Linda began to smile. "Well. I would never do that. I do love you, Laito. But...please no more Bitch talk." She asked.

Laito shook his head. "No promises. But I'll try to stop. At least when were, together." He hissed into her neck.

Linda shivered, feeling his breath on her skin.

She lifted up her leg and gave him a smile to tell him he has permission to bite her.

Laito grins and moves his tongue from her ankle down to her knee.

Linda is griping the sheets of her bed to keep from making a sound.

Just above her knee on her thigh Laito bites down hard.

A groan slips out of her lips. Linda loves the pain too. But this was good pain.

Human blood is like alcohol to a vampire. Makes them go crazy and drunk. But vampire blood, is more like a drug. It's just too addicting you can't help it sometimes.

At least to Linda that's how it is. No animal blood can top either one.

As Laito pulled away he tugged at her robe strings.

Linda felt his hands on her back. She knew this was going to be a rough morning.

By the next evening, Laito and Linda snuggled under the sheets in her bed.

"I love you to my little..." Laito paused. "Pet."

Linda chuckled. "It's a start." She smiled.

The End

**I hope you all liked the first Diabolical lovers OCxLaito.**

**Let me know which on you want me to do next.**

**Suburu?**

**Shu?**

**Kananto?**

**Reiji?**

**Ayato?**

**Yes and Kino. While he's not the most popular or isn't even in the anime, I still think he needs so love too.**

**Just tell me who you want next. Thanks again!**

**-Star**


	3. Ayato x Coraline

**Ayato was the first one for Yui to see, and since then, from a few scene with him, throughout season 1, I've been rooting for him to win her over.**

**If Ayato is a little OOC I'm sorry. **

**I hope you like this short story. And don't forget, everyone get's a chance. So who will be next?**

It was just another day for me.

I didn't know what to expect, but the guys wanted me over to hang with Yui.

"I'm here." I said.

But Yui wasn't there.

"Hello my little-"

"Laito. Don't say it." I said turning around to see Ayato's brother behind me.

"Come on. It's just a little game." He said.

"I'm trying to freaking sleep here." Ayato sits up from the couch, turning to me and Laito nearly biting into my neck.

Being human wasn't bad. Being a witch, that was bad.

Remembering the first time I met him, a vampire was drinking my blood. I didn't have much blood in my body due to some sort of condition. And it was black, so really, it was more dangerous for me.

Especially, with no magic to defend myself with.

"Will you cut it out." Shouted a voice.

My vision wasn't quiet hazy yet, but I clearly saw who it was.

"Ayato?"

"She's sick. Look at her. Do you want to die?" He shouted at the vampire licking the blood from my knees, that ran down my legs.

The other vampire then ran for it, and Ayato took me to the nurse office.

I rested a full day thanks to him. And didn't die.

I had wondered what he tasted like, but then again, I was still human.

"Thank you. I offer you-"

"Your a witch. Your blood is black. It's poison to us vampires. I will NEVER drink your blood." He snapped at me.

Of course I understood. I lived with the Mukami brothers, and they never took a bite into me, because I didn't have the blood they needed. The blood of Eve. Which is Yui's blood.

Since they all can't kill each other over her, they try and share her. Which doesn't work.

But there are more humans in the world.

I stay with Ayato when the brothers are out and I get to hang with Yui, as a way to gather information about her.

Which isn't much.

I've walked with her and Ayato into town. I just know her situation. She doesn't seem to favor much in life. So, she's equal to anyone's game really.

"I love to read. When I get out of this mess, I'm running a night club book store." I said.

"Books?" Ayato asked.

"Yes. I love reading. It takes me into another world, and drives me out of this pathetic one. No offence to the guys or you Yui." I added.

"It's fine. You love traveling around, but you can't. I understand." Yui says to me.

And since then, her and I have really become like sisters.

But today...

"Come on. Let's have some fun." Laito speaks in my ear.

"Not on your life." Ayato snaps, yanking me into his embrace.

"Tch. Suit yourself." he says heading into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Ayato asks.

"Yui and I are to hang out today. Is she not here?" I ask.

Really I like to hang more with Ayato. But that wasn't my decisions.

"She's out getting food with Shu. She'll be back in an hour." He told me.

"Guess I'll wait outside then." I said. Heading back out, I sit in the grass under a tree.

"You can't sit out here alone. Ruki might kill me if that's the case." Ayato said.

"He won't care really. I'm not "eve" so it doesn't matter if I live or die."

"Is that why you LET others drink your blood?" He asks.

In a way. "I have a weak heart for a human. If there is the slightest chance, that the whole, bitten by a vampire, you become on and immortal monster" is true, I want to live. I don't have magic. So I'm just a useless witch." I tell him.

Ayato doesn't say anything. Just stares at me.

"I like this tree. Makes me think about when I used to live in my own house. How I wished for a tree-house of my own. Then I wouldn't be living with the Mukami brothers. Be going to a stupid vampire school. I could read, and live in peace. Inside the tree-house." I said closing my eyes. Picturing it.

"Living in a tree? What are you? A monkey?" Ayato laughs.

"You never asked your parents for something to call your own? Like a hut or tree house? Like a little club area?" I ask.

Ayato just laughed harder. "Why in the hell would we-" He stopped seeing I had tears forming in my eyes.

"Shit. Sorry." I wiped my eyes. "I get too emotional when I know about you guys never having all this fun stuff I grew up with. Before I was sent away." I said.

Ayato didn't speak.

"Sorry. I am a witch sometimes. We let our emotions get in the way." I told him.

"How...did it feel? Like, wanting a tree-house." Ayato asked.

"Well, I always, imagined seeing my dad, sitting up in a tree, hammering at the wood, to start building it. Nothing big. Just enough for me to, have like, a lamp, a sleeping bag, a rug, and a shelf. For all the books I can fit in it to read. All the adventures I could wish for." I said.

Ayato went quiet again. "I hope you get that dream one day." He said.

"My parents are long gone. I'm living with vampires. I don't think I'm ever getting a tree-house." I told him. "Thanks anyway." I smiled at him.

He didn't look at me. Yui soon returned and her and I talked while fixing dinner.

Over the next few weeks, Ayato wasn't in school much. And wouldn't talk to me. I hardly saw him.

When I did, he was sleeping in the school library. For some odd reason he was visiting asking questions about books. I asked the lady who works there, and I also part time work there.

But, why was he asking about books? He could ask me.

Then, finally, he came to the house.

"Coraline!" I heard him yelling from my room to the front door.

"What the heck!" Ruki shouted.

"I'm coming!" I shouted. I hurried to the door before Ruki and Ayato started a fight.

"I'm here. Ayato, what's wrong?"

"Come." He only said, pulling me out of the house and all the way to his.

"Ayato!" Ruki was screaming at him as he pulled me away.

"Ayato. What is this about?" I asked.

He didn't say, but the grin on his face had me a little worried and excited.

Soon he slowed down and we were walking the rest of the way to the house.

It looked so big from just a few miles away.

Then is was clear, as we approached the front of the house, what Ayato has been up to.

"Oh my gosh! Ayato! You made this? Built it?" He build a tree house in the front.

"Yea. Climb on in." He said.

I found the ladder and made my way up as quickly as I could. This really was the best and sweetest thing he's done for me.

Reaching the top, I saw there was a small shelf of books in the back, with blankets and pillows.

"What?" It was like my own little hide out for sure.

Ayato jumped in right in. We sat by the window which viewed the high one in the house.

Seeing Yui and Ayato's brothers making a fuss.

"This is so cool!" I said.

Ayato was just smiling.

"I can't believe you did this."

"Your my friend. I want you to...be happy." He sounded a little disgusted saying it. But I didn't care.

"Thank you so much for this." I said hugging him.

"I also want a place to nap." He said laying down.

I giggled. "Here. I'll read you a story." I told him.

I reached over and picked one of the books.

Every now and then, I look up from the book I'm reading out loud, to see his sweet sleeping face.

He looked so cute when sleeping. Never even thinking he's a vampire.

What he's done has been a treasure forever in my heart. I do wonder why Yui thinks they are a little...crazy like. But she has drinkable blood. I don't.

I kept reading till the end of the book. I finished in an hour. Soon I drifted of to sleep, sitting up next to the window.

I didn't know what exactly happened, but I did feel warmth wrap around my whole body.

When I woke up, I don't know how much time passed, but I knew where I was.

I was in the house, in a read bed.

Ayato's to be specific. Yui was sleeping next to me as well. My guess, Ayato carried me from the tree house up to his room, and Yui came in and kept me company while keeping Ayato's brothers at bey.

It felt nice being in Ayato's bed. I was a little jealous of Yui. But my blood was more deadly to vampires. I wouldn't have Ayato drinking me.

And I would never be immortal. Yui could.

Why was I a witch?

Why couldn't I be human?

Why do I have to have a heart that pumps so little blood into my whole body?

I got up and headed down, and told the boys bye.

Heading all the way home.

"What was all that about?!" Ruki asked me screaming.

"It was nothing. Ayato built a tree house and wanted me to see it. Nothing more." I told him.

"Coraline. I get you are close to Ayato, but remember who you belong to." He said.

I nodded then headed up to my room.

A few days later, everyone at school was getting more...thirsty. No one really bothered me. But they were talking about me. I could hear them. Saying about the families. How Yui and I are so close. How Ayato is only using me. I was so sick of it.

At least I went to the tree-house to read a book while Ayato slept. Ruki thought it was bad. Even Renji thought so and he was related to Ayato.

But I didn't care. I was happy so I didn't listen.

Then I got cornered.

I was in a tree when these vampires came up to me.

"Hey. What's it like being used?" One asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"You know your never going to be wanted, WITCH!" Another spat.

Like I cared.

"Your nothing but a useless Witch with no magic. What good are you? All you do is talk. You only read books. Maybe, if we take your mouth-"

"Like you can." I snapped.

"I know. We can make her bleed!" Said a fourth. I looked up above me.

He stood over me. I quickly stood up and climbed up to face him.

"You wouldn't dare. You'll regret it the moment I die." I warned. Knowing both houses will come after them.

"Like I care. Right? No one really cares for you. And you know it. You've tried to become a vampire by offering yourself. And now, no one wants you anymore. Your all alone." He grinned.

"Please. I still have people." I crossed my arms.

"Really? You mean Yui? The human who belongs to Ayato?"

I didn't say a word. I did see Yui with Subaru and Shu up on the roof.

"Everyone knows you don't mess with him. Or Ruki for that matter. But he's only a half vampire. He was bitten. He's not a true vampire. And you will never be one either. Not with your weak blood." He spat at me.

I shook my head laughing. "You think that will scare me?" I asked. "I know them better then you do. So, I'm more important. Your the ones who are useless."

He glared at me, and his buddies were behind me.

"You call us useless? What a joke. Were not the one's who can die." He said.

Stomping on one of the branched shook the tree. He moved to get behind me.

I turn to keep my eye on him. Slightly shaking along with the tree.

I couldn't see the roof anymore. I only saw them.

"Bye bye." They said.

I smiled. "Not that easy." I said.

While they jumped all at once, the whole tree began to break down.

I wasn't expecting to fall as well though. I froze in fear. Normally I'd be making to land on my feet when hitting the ground. Like I was taught. But I was still. Maybe they were right. I was going to die. It might be the best actually.

Since I am weak. No magic. Little black blood. It would be easy. I closed my eyes, blacking out.

And I went all numb.

I don't know what happened to me. but as I awoke, I wasn't dead. I was...in the tree-house. With Yui?

"Yui?"

"Coraline! Your awake. Thank goodness. The boys will be so happy to hear."

"What happened? I thought I died."

"Ayato came up to us on the roof, and saw that group jumping. Breaking the dead tree. It's been meaning to get removed anyway. But you were falling, and weren't moving. Ayato quickly jumped off the roof, and took hold of you. You both hit the ground hard. He thought he crushed you with his body weight. Taking you here, he asked me to care for you. I saw you were still alive. Somehow." Yui said.

I was stunned. Ayato...saved me.

"Thank goodness your alive. Ayato ran back to find Ruki and told him what happened. They worked together to pretty much kill the group.

The principle heard and expelled the four." Yui said.

I sighed. They got expelled. "How-Why did Ayato do that?"

"He knows your my friend. And you live with Ruki. But...I think he considers you a close friend too. Like me." Yui smiled.

I couldn't believe it.

"Is she-" Ayato climbed up into the tree-house.

"Coraline!"

"Hey. I'm alive." I spoke softly.

"Yes. You did take some injuries. Your neck, it took a beating." Yui said.

I felt my neck. Holes. Branches and twigs?

"You also landed on a big rock. So, it hit your back hard." Ayato said.

Was I paralyzed?!

"You can still walk." Yui informed me.

"I'll go and get some food." She said leaving me and Ayato alone.

"I heard you saved me." I spoke.

"Yea. Sorry. I should have been there sooner and I...I could have helped you. Not...nearly kill you." He said.

I smiled. "I'm fine now."

He didn't look at me.

I sat up, slowly, to see I was in a sleeping bag.

"I found that in the back. I brought it for you to lay on. Yui said you needed to be comfortable." He said.

"Thank you. For everything." I said.

He finally looked at me. I smiled at him. "You want to hear a book?" I asked.

He already had a book out. I took it from him and it read, _"Beauty and the Beast" _on it.

I began to read. Ayato slowly moved closer to me to hear me and see any pictures that were in the book.

Half way through the book, I could feel Ayato looking at me. Or I thought. I turn to see him sleeping.

I help him so lay down on the sleeping bag and Yui comes up to bring me food.

I thank her and eat real quick. Once I finished, I continued to read the book. But stop for a moment. Seeing him sleeping soundly.

I was tempted to prick my finger on his fangs. But I knew better. But at this point, I didn't want to. What I wanted, was to kiss him.

He did save me. He didn't have to and he didn't need to. But he did.

I only stared at him.

"You going to keep staring or read?" He moved his mouth and spoke.

I jumped at him.

He opened one eye with a grin. "You scared me." I sighed.

"So did you. I thought you really were dead." He said sitting up and getting closer to me.

I looked up at him. He was so close I could feel his breath against my skin on my face. My mouth tingled for the taste.

This was very wrong, but felt oh so right. Perfect even.

"Ayato. Why did you bother to save me? I am a witch. My blood isn't eve. I will kill you. You'll live on and I will have to die." I said.

Looking into his brown golden eyes. I saw hope in them. And a fire of...passion? Or was it love?

"You have no idea, what you have done to me. I will never, leave you to die." He said. "Just because you are a witch and have blood that may kill me, doesn't mean I don't care for you. Or about you." He said.

I was speechless. My mouth hung open for a long time. I didn't know what to say.

"Cora...I love you." Ayato spoke it so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I did feel him. His lips on mine came so quick I didn't know what was happening in the moment. When I did, I closed my eyes sinking into it.

The heat of the kiss was so good. I couldn't stop myself. Ayato pulled me down onto him, then flipped us around. I was now on my back with him on top of me.

If this was heaven for a witch like me, or Hell, I don't care one way or the other.

I could tell Ayato was getting thirsty for blood. His fangs were rubbing against my tongue, his fingers digging into my back, and how he moved like he as trying not to bite me so hard that he was going to kill me.

He pulled away. Saliva dripped from his to my mouth and down my neck. "I know, you can't bite me." I spoke breathlessly.

"I will find a way to make you mine Coraline. You will be mine." He said kissing down my neck.

"Ayato. You really don't have to." But he didn't listen.

He treated me all fragile like. It felt too good to turn down. But I knew he would have to have blood.

"Cora. I promise. I will make you immortal. So we will never be apart." He whispered to me.

I sighed in response. I couldn't refuse him any longer. Ayato and I, were just a hot mess. Together.

The End


	4. Kanato x Pop

**Well, here we are again. Kanato took some growing on me to get him to be my third favorite of the six brothers. And he's very sweet if you think about it. And caring. Again, I'm sorry if he's a little OOC. I tried my best.**

Pop was getting snacks out for everyone to enjoy when they got back from school.

Shu and Laito decided not to go and sleep for the night. Which she didn't mind staying. She knew just how to keep Laito off her back and front so he didn't try anything.

"Were back!" Yui called.

"In the kitchen." Pop called back.

Everyone except for the two still sleeping came right on in. "What's this?" Ayato asked turning his nose up at it already.

"It's a fruit bowl. I still haven't put the finishing touch on it cause I wanted them to be fresh when you returned." Pop said.

"What is this?" Kanato grunted. He was more the sugary children spoiled type. But yet, Pop was the only one who understood him for some reason. She was very motherly to him and found ways to...convince him of...anything really.

"It's sweet fruit. It's natural sugar in something healthy. I get your vampires. But I am still half and half. So I need fruit and healthy things. But don't worry. I've got just the thing for you vampires." Pop said.

"What are these?" Subaru asks picking up a stick.

"Those are MY snack of the day. You guys get the fruits. Yui, Rune. You might want to get your bowl before I add the touch." Pop said.

The two did as said. Hana on the other hand, grabbed some leftover meat in the fridge. Being a wolf and all.

"Alright and here," Grabbing a knife and cutting her hand. "We go." Blood dripped quickly over the rest of the fruit which made Ayato and Rinji's mouths water.

Kanato wasn't interested in the fruit as he was in Pop's blood and what she was having for snack instead.

"There. Here you go. Enjoy." Pop said grabbing her snack box and heading outside of the kitchen.

She was playing solitaire in the living room before making the snacks so she wanted to get back to her game.

"What is this?" Kanato asked.

Pop had on in her mouth and pulled it out to answer. "They are called Pocky sticks. It's a cream covered pretzel stick. I didn't think you'd like it." She said.

"Why is it pink?"

"Because it's strawberry flavor. Do you really want to try it?" She asked.

Kanato sniffed it stared at it.

"If you try it and like it, I can teach you the fun game everyone plays." Pop teased. She figured he would not be that interested in, but Kanato ate the yogurt part of the stick in three bites and was done.

Pop couldn't believe it, he had eaten something healthy. Any time she made something like that, he'd never eat it. She respected how polite he was being to her when he said it. Being more motherly to him.

"What's the game? This is...sweet." He said.

Pop put down the one she was working on and pulled out another pocky stick. "Alright. This is the Pocky game. You know the chicken game?"

"Yes. I loved watching my brothers hurt each other." Kanato laughed. "Well, this is different. I'll take the salty side, you can have the sweet one. All we need to do, is eat till there isn't any of the stick left. It's like that, if you pull away, you lose. Ready?" She asked after explaining.

Kanato stared at her a moment. "Does that mean we could Kiss?" He asked.

Pop shrugged. "We might. But I always win. At least when it was with some of the girls. Never played with a boy before." She said.

Kanato bit down on his end and Pop did the same. It was slow at first, but they got closer to the middle where Kanato froze for a moment.

Pop wanted to ask what was wrong, but she only finished eating the salty part. She figured Kanato could have this one.

But he had other plans. He did finish the stick off, but in doing so, his mouth collided with hers, his fangs scraping against her skin above her lips, before pulling away.

Pop was shocked seeing as she lost to a boy. And a vampire at that.

It was silent for a long while as Pop didn't know what to say.

Kanato finished eating the stick and smiled. "That was fun. Can we play again?" He asked.

Pop took a deep breath before Laito and Shu came down.

"I hope snack time is a good one." Laito said.

"Bloody fruit." Pop snarked.

Shu only waved to her as in to say "Thanks" before entering the kitchen.

"AYATO! YOU PIG!" Linda shouted.

Guess there wasn't much snack left.

Pop rolled her eyes thinking she'd have to go and fix more fruit. "Another game." Kanato said.

"I guess we can. But, can I finish my game here and...teddy can play too." Pop smiled.

Kanato blushed, which he never does unless Pop's being more like a sweet eye candy child then a mother. AKA young and flirty by innocence teenager.

"Sure." Kanato said.

"Want to help? Make it go by faster." She said.

Kanato nodded and he learned how to play solitaire with her. Pop was great with card games. She played them many times a day to help with her brain, and Kanato learned to play them form her. But this time, he learned how to kiss like he's a child. Unlike his brothers, who all are older and "more mature" but he had something better.

"Why are you staring at me and smiling?" Pop asked.

Kanato had his crazy, "I want to bit you and drink your lovely blood" look on his face which he gets rough over. "Nothing. Just...thinking about lucky I am." He said.

Pop shrugged and finished the game as quick as she could. When it was done, she cleaned up and raced Kanato to her room. He had to grab teddy so he'd be a little.

"POP! Where are you?! We need more snacks here!" Ayato was screaming through the house.

But she was busy, as Kanato got back and they played another game of...Pocky. "You really like these?"

"Yes. Because you like them." He said with his child-like smile.

Pop sighed. "Alright. Ready?" And this went on for a while before they ran out of pocky sticks.

"Oh well, guess we can't-"

"We can." Kanato said suddenly.

"But there's...no...more pocky." Pop said hesitating realizing what he means. "Your acting like your brothers again." She whispered.

"I am not. I'm trying nice thing." He said getting too close.

Pop only froze, since if she backed up any more she'd fall off the foot of her bed. Kanato placed his hand on her cheek and slowly leaned in to kiss her.

Nothing special happened. Pop had her eyes closed ready for crazy, but that wasn't it. He didn't push or press. He just, relaxed, and...actually kissed. Romantically. He pulled away to see her reaction to it.

She couldn't even say a word.

"Surprised? Me too." Kanato said.

Pop opened her eyes thinking it was over. "You. I'm impressed."

"You looked as if you didn't want it to stop." He said kissing her again.

Pop held her grip, so she'd not fall off and drag him with her. He pulled her back however and pulled away fast. "Sorry. Too much. Maybe we should stop." He said.

"Well, your not after my blood, you weren't being...forceful. I'd say, you can stop, if you wanted to." Pop was turning bright red.

Kanato started grinning and got closer to her again. "You don't, want me to, stop?" His voice was so low it was like the wind was whispering all around Pop's body.

She couldn't even look at him in the eye with how red her face was turning.

Kanato didn't need her to. But before he made a move, knocking came at the door and they moved away. Pop sighed. "Come on in." She called.

"Sorry. I thought I should let you know in person, the fruit was great." Yui said.

Pop smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. I thought of something that everyone could enjoy, I just needed to add that one thing for the guys." Pop giggled.

"Can you leave already." Kanato snapped.

"Sorry were-"

"It's fine. Sorry to bother." Yui smiled before closing the door. "That was rude." Pop said.

"But I want some blood now." He groaned. Without warning, he jumped on her and bit into her neck. Pop was caught off guard from behind and had the blood drained from her. She didn't mind, but normally, she'd like to wait and give her consent to him first.

"Sorry. But I can't wait any longer." Kanato said.

Pop understood. He was still a child, learning. "It's alright little one." She said in her motherly voice. He bit down harder with her response, she knew it meant he was drinking more, but it was helping him go faster to finish.

He pulled away with a little blood around his mouth. "All done?" Pop asked. As she turned her head. Kanato took her chin in his fingers and placed his mouth over hers. Letting her have the little blood around his mouth. Pop was still half vampire after all. She did need blood when she could.

She pushed him away when she finished so she could breath. "Don't do that again. Please. I don't know if I could take it." Pop said.

"Sorry. You tired?" He asked. Pop nodded as she laid on her back, he head on all the many pillows the boys had.

Kanato lay next to her just playing with her hair and smiling. "I wish we could stay like this." He whispered.

"Just close your eyes and it will feel like it'll last forever." Pop moaned as she took his hand in hers. She had no idea what she was saying, but Kanato liked it. She wasn't a mother, she was herself, for the moment.

He did as she said, and you know what, Pop is always right.

The End


End file.
